


Kiss (English Version)

by aoimotion



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12593552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoimotion/pseuds/aoimotion
Summary: A shiver of arousal ran down Judy’s spine, almost killing every futile attempt of further resistance. “Nick…” she breathed, desperately. How could someone listen to that unfairly low, silky voice and still preserve their self-control? “W-we should go… we’re blocking traffic…”“It’s 3 in the morning” he murmured against her neck, “and the only thing you’re blocking is my blatant and irreverent attempt to seduce you, officer Hopps. Are you not at all sorry for your partner?”





	Kiss (English Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293731) by [aoimotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoimotion/pseuds/aoimotion). 



> So, hey, happy WildeHopps week....................

                                                                                                           

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hey, Carrots.”

“What now?”

“I love you.”

Judy jammed on the brakes and Nick almost fell out of the squad. “Is that any way to stop a vehicle?” he asked, rubbing the muzzle he had just crashed into the dash.

Judy leaned towards him. “Is _that_ any way to start a conversation in the middle of a night patrolling?” She replied, her ears sticking up and her nose twitching restlessly. “Idiot.”

The fox smiled. “Can I kiss you?”

“No!” she claimed, dragging back. “You can’t! Don’t even _think_ about that!”

“But” Nick protested, his voice full of – fake – sadness, “I want to kiss my Carrots.”

“We’re not doing this, Nick. We’re on duty. _Duty_. Do you know what this mystic word means?”

“I think I heard about it, once. But you know, I don’t really care.” He shrugged, like it was none of his business. “I just want to kiss you.”

He was so shameless that Judy felt the urge to punch him. Yes, right, punch him. Not _kiss_ him. ‘ _Not kiss, not kiss, not_ _—_ ’ “S-stop right here!” she yelled, when she saw Nick brazenly looming over her. “In the name of the law!”

But the concept of ‘Law’ clearly wasn’t fascinating enough to convince him to stop whatever he was going to do.

“Nick, please… I beg you, don’t do this…”

“Why?” he asked. “What happens if I do?”

“You already know what happens” she hissed through her teeth. “Just. Don’t.”

In response, Nick took her chin between his thumb and forefinger and drawn Judy in with his free arm. “Now I want to _eat_ you” he whispered in the ear.

A shiver of arousal ran down Judy’s spine, almost killing every futile attempt of further resistance. “Nick…” she breathed, desperately. How could someone listen to that unfairly low, silky voice and still preserve their self-control? “W-we should go… we’re blocking traffic…”

“It’s 3 in the morning” he murmured against her neck, “and the only thing you’re blocking is my blatant and irreverent attempt to seduce you, officer Hopps. Are you not at all sorry for your partner?”

‘ _Bye-bye, my sanity. Thank you for all your hard work._ ’

“I… hate you.” Judy gently stroked his tie as her body was quivering with anticipation. “From the bottom of my heart.”

“I’m pretty sure I had warned you, Judy...” Nick brushed his nose against her. “That having a predator as partner would’ve been—”

 _“Hopps! Wilde!”_ A voice ranted through the radio. _“We’ve got an emergency! Where the hell are you?”_

They both moved apart, breaking their warm, lascivious embrace with a death rattle. “Y-yes, Hopps here!” Judy claimed, panting even so slightly. “What happened?”

_“Burglary in the 14 th district, three blocks from you! If you hurry maybe you can bust them!”_

“Roger!” Judy nodded, and the communication was cut off. They were alone, again, with the only two things surrounding them being the dead of night… and the traces of the arousal that had been left behind.

“How about you get the squad started?” Nick suggested, giving her a sly smile.

“… Go to hell” she replied, still waiting for her blood to flow _equally_ in every part of her little, trembling body.

The fox chuckled. “Only if you come with me, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Art by THE HOLY [rem289](https://rem289.tumblr.com/)


End file.
